


How to Save a Life

by silver_inked



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_inked/pseuds/silver_inked
Summary: Luna's ideal summer has ended, now she must deal with the bitter reality that life has always been out for her. Crying on the rooftop she finds a sad truth. What if its her fault life took Simon away from her?
Relationships: lumon angst
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	How to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incelshuichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incelshuichi/gifts).



“Luna what are you doing here?” Simon asked cautiously. Luna stood on the mansion roof staring up at the stars above. Her eyes were moist, and even in the dark Simon could see the long tear and mascara stains down her face. 

“Do you think I would have been better off staying in Mexico?” she asked quietly. Her face tilted as she turned to face him. Simon flinched as he saw the fullness of her face. Luna looked terrible. How long had she been crying? It had only been a half hour since she disappeared from the party. “Do you think that people would have been better off?” Simon was too shocked to say anything. “Remember when we used to go to the beach at night and count the stars? I wanted to do that tonight. And” she turned around to motion the empty vastness of the roof, “this is the perfect place to run away.” Luna closed her eyes tightly, “ I thought no would find me here.”

Simon rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. Luna dug her head into his chest,“I found you Luna. I always will.” He laughed, “I moved to Argentina to find you remember?” Simon felt Luna calm down in his embrace. He was glad that after all these years a simple hug could calm her down.

Luna warped her arms around him and took a deep ragged breath. “And maybe you should not have.”

Simon closed his eyes and sighed, “What do you mean?” He pulled her away and bent down so she could see his face.Cupping her face into his hands he could feel how she shook. “Luna what is wrong?” Simon shivered, he had never seen Luna like this. 

Luna looked down and avoided his gaze. “Simon, did I ruin Ambar’s life?” A runaway tear fell down her face. 

Simon shook his head. “No. Ambar has to work through some issues on her own. This whole family mess is not your fault.”

“But it is!” Luna turned away from him. “And not only that but now I have ruined everything for the whole entire roller team.”

“How could you say that?” Simon asked quietly. 

Luna walked closer to the edge and sat down so her legs hung over the edge. “I have indirectly caused the Jam and Roller Team to no longer exist. And ruined Ambar’s life”

“But Luna that's not your fault. It’s Gary’s.”

Luna shook her head, “but that would not have happened if-

“No Luna, none of that is your fault. You just have a lot going on right now. We are a team, it doesn't all fall on your shoulders. That isn't healthy. And it isn't healthy for you to think that way. Plus Ambar was always like that, we just did not know how far she would go to get what she wanted.”

“Fine, but if I had not come Ambar would not have burned down the rink. In fact she would be happy with Matteo. And maybe you and I would be da-” Luna shook her head. “My point is that maybe everyone would be better without me. Don't look at me like that! I’m just upset okay, I hate everything going in my life right now. But I know I should not. I have  _ everything _ , expect what I really want.”

“What do you want, Luna?” 

“Do you know what Ambar told me today? She said I take everything she loves away from her. Her friends, her ex boyfriend, her rink, her family, and her-” Luna went quiet before continuing, “and she isn't wrong.”

Simon walked up to her and sat down beside her, “her what luna?”

Tears started to fall down Luna’s face,“Simon, are you in love with Ambar?”

Simon looked up at the stars and then to the moon. “ I don't know Luna to be honest. I am still so angry at her for lying to me, to  _ us _ .”

Luna sighed, “I thought so.” 

Simon grabbed Luna’s hand, “but that doesn't matter right now. What did Ambar tell you?”

Luna laughed sadly and shook her head, “she told me that if I cared at all about the last of her sanity, I would give you up. She is really into you.”

Simon growled, “she should not talk to you like that. See! That's why I don't know if I could like her, she always finds ways to disappoint me.” 

“So you  _ do _ like her,” Luna choked out.

“No I don’t.”

“You do Simon.” Luna said between tears. “ And I have such conflicting feelings about it. She doesn't deserve you. God I never deserved you, and I still don't! For weeks I have looked into your eyes and searched for the old spark of life I saw when you looked at me. But it's gone. But do you know who does get that spark? Ambar. And you deserve better.”

“Luna, don't worry. I won't let Ambar hurt me.” Simon was puzzled, why did he feel like there was more to this? Was it a lot to hope that maybe just maybe- no she would not.

“But she already has! And she still is Simon. Can't you see that! And it's not only because I am in love with you that I feel like this, but that I know you Simon and you deserve the best of the best. You deserve the most caring, amazing girl who will give you the love you deserve. That wasn't me, I get that now, but it definitely isn't Ambar.”

Simon's eyes widened, as a flurry of confusion ran through him. It was a surprise, he had never expected to hear Luna say that again. Not after Matteo. “Luna, you're in love with me?” 

Luna sighed, tears again falling down her face. “A year too late aren't I?” She stood up and turned away. “I need to be alone okay? Tell me mom I'm okay if she asks. ”

“Luna- 

Simon began to stand, but when he turned away she was gone. He blinked, how could she have gotten off the roof so fast? Looking into his pocket he unfolded the piece of paper. 

_ Simon meet me on the roof after the party. We can watch the stars like old times. _

  
- _ Luna Valente _


End file.
